Now you know
by Calliebaby
Summary: “Malfoy? Why don’t we make a bet, and the first person to screw him wins.” this story is put on hold
1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

Now you know  
By Blood-Stained Mirror  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. . . . . . .except for Draco!!!  
Muwhahahahahaha, he's mine!!!!!  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay, so I kinda revamped the story except not. So, there aren't any  
major changes so no worries!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1. A Midsummer's Night's Dream  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't scream.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't think.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And she damn well couldn't run away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Those cold gray eyes paralyzed her. He was walking towards her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Can't run now, little mouse."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione woke up. It was the same dream again and again. The cold gray eyes that made her feel so weak inside. What was the dream trying to tell her? Or was it just foreshadowing what was to come?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her head hurt like hell, as she stood up. She ran towards the bathroom and sacrificed to the white porcelain alter. Ah, hangovers, she never could get used to the morning after. It would be her 7th year at Hogwarts this year. And it would be the year Hermione Granger had finally decided to change. It all started with the death of her mother. And it killed the old Hermione as well.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Life was too short, and Hermione Granger was going to make the best of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Partying night after night, with boys after boys. Dancing until she was dead tired, and drinking until she threw up, then drinking even more until darkness consumed her. Waking up in foreign beds or waking up on her own bed with a stranger next to her. That was her summer life. She doubted if her old Hogwarts friends recognized her if at all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her hair changed from bushy, fizzy hair into soft curls that framed her pale face nicely. She had the curves in the right places and if she were anymore thinner she'd look anorexic. Her body had a soft golden tan that seemed to make her glow. She'd put those swimsuit models on magazines to shame.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was a light knock on her door and her father entered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Morning, honey. We'll be leaving in an hour."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Have you forgotten what day today is? It's September 1st."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"AN HOUR TO GET READY? I'll need an hour to shower, an hour to do my hair, an hour to put make-up on, an hour to pick out my clothes, an hour to put on my clothes, an hour to pack, an hour to make sure I didn't leave anything behind, and an hour to..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"An hour to talk to yourself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione let out a soft laugh and closed her room door as her father left. She climbed into the shower. The warm water couldn't have been anymore welcoming. September 1st, the day she'd be going back to school. Back to the confinement of the castle. Back to bookworm Granger????—  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No. One thing she would never do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She charmed her hair dry, and applied light mascara and lip-gloss. Then put on a mini-jean skirt and a white halter-top with heels. And placed a silver hoop earring in each of her ears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Robes were too confining.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Pack." She muttered as she made a sweeping motion over the floor with her wand. She watched as her clothes rolled themselves up and placed themselves in her trunk, neatly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked around to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. "Locomotor trunk," she said and trailed it behind her to the car. She placed it in the backseat, where her black-owl, Kieryn's, cage already was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Did you pack everything you need, honey?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah I think..."she was stopped by a soft meow. Hermione scooped up her kitten into her arms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Now, I've got everything dad."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
0000000000000000000000000 000000000000000  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione slowly pushed the trolley towards the train. She could feel the whispers and stares already. But, she was used to it now wasn't it? She got the stares from boys all the time in her club.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Her club' she thought wryly. Well it almost was hers. She never had to wait in those long lines, hell the usual crowd of boys came every night to dance with her. With friends. But summer was over all too soon and she would be in the castle with her memories as they would slowly choke her to her death. Until all would be consumed in shadows.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shook her head. Such bad thoughts should be kept out until they were needed. Hermione climbed into the head compartment and closed the door. Unfortunate for her it wasn't empty.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Get out Malfoy."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Granger. But Miss Know-it-all, I believe that I also have the privilege to be here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat across from him, avoiding his stares. She reached into her hand bag and pulled her tiny white kitten out. Lysander was her name. Hermione could feel her eyes well up with tears as she remembered how he had been named.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was three days before her mom was killed that she got Lysander for Hermione. She used to call Hermione Hermia and she loved Shakespeare. She named her kitten Lysander because Hermia and Lysander are meant to be together, even in death. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione felt a cold hand wipe off her tears. Hermione looked up only to be greeted with his cool gray eyes. The eyes she could almost sink into. It was as if she was in a trance. . . . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"See something you like, Granger?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was then she snapped back to reality. It was only Draco Malfoy, the detestable ferret. But she had other ways now to annoy a boy didn't she?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yes." She said allowing herself to smirk at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He stared at her, puzzled for a moment then let it pass. "What's his name?" he asked pointing at her kitten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's 'her'. And her name is Lysander."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's quite ironical, considering Lysander is a 'him.' So where is Hermia then?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Right here......Didn't know you were into muggle literature, Draco."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Now you know, Hermia. Besides, Shakespeare is a wizard, dumbass."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked at him. He was a picture of beauty with his platinum blond hair and his cool gray eyes. . . . . . . . .what was it that made his eyes so mesmerizing? She didn't know what made her do it but she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was a very good kisser.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After what had seemed like an eternity, she pulled away. Then, reality came crashing into her once again. His arrogant smirk was the trigger of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Didn't know you wanted me that bad, Granger."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She opened her mouth with a clever retort on the tip of her tongues then changed her mind. Two could play Draco's game.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Now you know, Draco." Hermione smirked arrogantly back at him then walked out of the compartment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She stopped when she recognized the familiar red and black haired heads. She fixed her skirt and walked in.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hello, boys." She purred and sat next to Harry. She smirked. Ron was redder then his hair but Harry, being well. . . Harry, he recognized her immediately.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" exclaimed Ron, snapped out of his red state. "What do you think you're doing, dressing like that? You're not suppose to......"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Not suppose to what?" she said, feeling a bit pissed. "Not suppose to have a life, not suppose to look pretty, not suppose to wear stuff like this 'cause I'm bookworm Granger? Well, guess what Ronald. I'm not going to be like that anymore, and if you don't accept it I'll-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry quickly cut in laying on hand on her arm. "I accept it, Hermione. I'll always accept anything you do. Because I'm your friend. Right Ron?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Low mumbling was his answer and Hermione sighed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Talk to me whenever you want, Ron."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As she stood up to leave, she was stopped by two girls in the entrance of the compartment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ron might not like it, but we notice you, Hermione."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Pansy, Parvati. What do you want?" She hissed her eyes narrowing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"A conversation if you please." Said Parvati and both girls nearly dragged Hermione into an empty compartment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So," started Hermione, startled by their unexpected behavior.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Okay. So, we're part of a group called D.O.B. It's for pretty girls like us over 16. It stands for Destruction of Boys, Death of Boys,"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Or Date of Birth." Cut in Parvarti.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy waved her away. "Whatever. And since D.O.B sounds a lot like Dove, we call ourselves Dove."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Okay, so what's Dove has to do with me?" asked Hermione.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, ever since Icing left last year, you know the ol'Ravenclaw seventh year, there's the two of us. And we're not just asking you cause we need three, but because we noticed your change. And I don't know about Parvarti, but I love your outfit today."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I do too!" added Parvarti glaring at Pansy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, you want me to be in Dove right?" the two girls nodded their heads eagerly. "What is Dove anyways?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pansy gave an evil smile. "Destruction of Boys in Hogwarts. It's simple. We use the guys before the guys use us. But the major rule is, never get desperate, get clingly and annoying like I once was, don't get too close, and never turn into a slut. It was first founded 7 years ago when four girls in separate houses made a pact of revenge after being heartbroken by their boyfriends."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, the bottom line is, we screw them and leave them."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Right as always, Mia. You don't mind if I call you Mia do you?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Not at all . . . . . wait why are you being so nice to me though? I thought you hated me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was an unreadable expression on Pansy's face and a flash of grief passed through her face. "Things are different now." She whispered softly. "We're in our last year and well, I suppose I've grown up a bit, you know mind-wise." She said smiling, again. "And well, I mean this is our last year so why not make friends with new people. . . . . . . . So, are you in?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to give an evil smile. "Totally." But the shadow of a lost girl that she saw behind Pansy's eyes did not leave her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Parvati handed over to her a silver bracelet that spelled DOVE in beautiful cursive letters. In the inside, 'Hermione 13th member' was inscribed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's pretty." She said slipping it on her left wrist.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Parvati opened her mouth after a moment. "There is a special exception." Hermione looked up. "Draco Malfoy. You can do whatever you want to him. Cling on, pretend to be desperate, or even go out with him. Because he will never screw a girl here in Hogwarts, at least not yet."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Malfoy? Why don't we make a bet. We chip in 10 galleons each and the first person to fuck him senseless gets 30 galleons."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No one's gonna win that bet, Mia. I know. I tried nearly everything before DOVE. And I'm in his house!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's last year, Pans. We'll get him." replied Hermione, confident. No one could ever resist her non-existent charms. . . . . At least, so far. . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Get who?" said a silky voice. All three of them jump and turned in surprise. It was Draco who was just closing the door behind him. "Hello, ladies."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Draco." Purred Pansy and Parvarti looking seductively at him. Hermione just smirked at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why, Draco, I didn't know you wanted me that bad that you'd end up leaving your precious compartment to look for me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He walked over to her, his smirk back on. "You wish, Hermia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, I do, my Lysander."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Parting is such a sweet sorrow, that I must say good-bye till it be morrow." He whispered in her ear as he held her hand to his lips softly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Parvarti and Pansy gazed up to her in awe after Draco had left. "I worship you, goddess Mia." Hermione gave a mock bow. "Thank you, my trusty worshipers"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smiled. So, far, Pansy hadn't tried to hex her. Maybe Parvati wasn't a slut after all. And there was more to Pansy that what met her eyes. Ah, appearances. The key point of life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok, so no major changes. . . . REVIEW NOW!!! :) 


	2. Suicidal Act

AHAHAHAHA, THE SEDUCTION CONTINUES WITH A BIT OF DRACO AND HERMIONE ACTION!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2. Suicidal Act  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She climbed out of the train and climbed an empty carriage. She looked at the threstals pulling it outside. They were creepy. . . . .and it was a reminder of death. Death of her mother.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione gripped her wand as she felt the death and pain surround her. It was an all to familiar feeling. She kicked her door open and walked out. The Dark Mark was ever so prominent in the sea of green and red lights. The aurors were not here yet. How could the ministry ever be so slow?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then she saw her mother. Screaming under the Cruciatus. "Incidio Mortus!" she yelled. The option that she could have stunned him or killed him never arose. She wanted to see him suffer the fate of the curse. Her curse.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His screams overrode all other screams. Finally the glowing white bulb escaped his mouth and she devoured it. She missed the surge of power for so long. Then she realized her mother was still on the ground. Hermione rose, furious, fueled by the new power and ran. She was stopped by a death eater who removed his mask.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lucius." She drawled. "Wonderful to see you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Rhea, I did not think we would find you here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She raised her wand to his throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. And you know I'd do it. Your death eaters were torturing my mother."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Funny. You are angered by death of one muggle while you killed countless mothers, fathers, brothers. . . . should I continue the endless list?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She glared at him. "Your little party ends now. Leave."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He gave her a soft bow. "As you wish, my lady."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
With that the death eaters left her town, but her mother was already dead.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She snapped back from her memory as an arm snaked around her waist.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you doing, Draco?" She snapped back at him. He was probably there that night, wasn't he? "Whoa there, I don't bite contrary to the popular belief."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprised." She said smirking, but then her face quickly darkened as she remembered her previous thoughts. "Draco?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Can you see them?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"See what?" he asked lazily running his thumb along her jaw.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"The threstals." He quickly pulled himself away from her. "What are you trying ask?" His voice was dangerously low. Her eyes quickly fell to his left wrist then back up. He grasped her chin, not too gently. He had seen where her gaze had fallen. Just then, the carriage stopped and Hermione ran out before Malfoy got even more angry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, 'mione! Wait up!" Hermione turned and smiled. It was Ron. "Hey, Ron."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened before. We're still friends right?" Hermione hugged him. "Of course Ron."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Glad to see you two made up."  
  
.  
  
"Of course we have, Harry. Now why don't we go inside so that you two boys can stuff your face full?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sounds good, shall we milady?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione smiled at her two best friends. "We shall."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione clapped along as the last of the first years were sorted. There seemed to be an increase in the Slytherin house......or was she just imagining it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Allow me to make the usual start of year announcement." Said the headmaster, standing up. "First, no student is allowed in the forbidden forest, hence the name. Second, the ever increasing banned objects, with any questions regarding this matter, see the list in Mr. Filch's office. Also, congratulations to this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Applause swept over the hall. "One more word, dig in."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione picked at her food. She wasn't particularly hungry now that she knew she'd be facing an angry Malfoy soon. "Hey, Mia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What do you want, Parvati?" She said, exasperated.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Looks like you'll be winning our bet, since you'll be living with him." She whispered into Hermione's ear, grinning mischievously. Hermione smirked back. "That's never stopped you so far, has it?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nope. Just saying you've got the upper hand here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Upper hand in what?" asked Ron, curiously.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mind your own business, Ron." Snapped Parvati.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione frowned. If only Parvati could be the head girl. Just for tonight. Or until whenever Draco calmed down.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The moment she had been dreading finally came. The prefects took the other students away and Professor Snape motioned them to follow him. Hermione forcefully dragged herself as Draco gave her a look that just screamed, 'You are soooooo dead!' Hermione gulped.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They stopped in front of a large portrait of scowling Salazar Slytherin. 'Figures' she muttered to herself. After all, what was she expecting from two Slytherins? A painting that says Gryffindor rocks and Slytherin doing the hula dance? Fat chance that was going to happen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"The password is 'Achilles' (A/N Okay, I had to change the password, cuz have you seen Troy? Brad Pitt is gorgeous! sigh. )"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The portrait swung open to admit them. Hermione held her breath at the beautiful room before her. But Malfoy just strolled to his room as if he was used to this. 'Wait, he probably was used to this. Rich bastard.' She thought as she walked into her room. It was gorgeous as well, decorated in scarlet and gold it was a Gryffindor's room without doubt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione changed into a pair of dark baggy jeans and a baby blue tank top. She was pleased to see all of her belongings were unpacked. S.P.E.W had to be an insane idea. Hermione walked out of her room before she remembered why she shouldn't have.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Granger." Hermione froze as he dangerously walked, no, more like glided toward her. "He-Hello, Draco." She looked around alarmed as her back hit the wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why ever so afraid? One might think that. . . . you were thinking of false accusations maybe?" Hermione wished that he would just scream at her. She could deal with that. What she couldn't deal was this soft dangerous whisper that was scaring her to death.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Malfoy."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why did you ask if I could see the threstals?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Be-Because I was curious."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You and I both know that is not the real reason. Besides, your eyes betray you,"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You know why, Draco."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I seem to have a temporary memory loss. Enlighten me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait until you have recovered then." She said as she walked away from him. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pinning her to the wall again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Look at me. What was the point of your question?" It was as if she was fed with veritaserum. Or more like Imperious, cept for the fact that the curse had no influence on her whatsoever. His stormy gray eyes were so hypnotizing. . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were a Death Eater."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Be-Because they killed my mother."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco froze. This was the last answer he had been expecting. "Why, I beg you, would a Death Eater kill the muggle that your mother is?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione snarled in anger. How, how dare he? Had he no respect for the dead? "Well, maybe you all find it amusing to see which muggle can scream the longest." She spat glaring in distaste.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It wasn't me. I'm sorry about your mother, but I had nothing to do with it." He said softly as he walked away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Would you tell me if you did?" she murmured. Draco froze in his steps but he continued to walk after a second and locked himself in his room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione wished her sleep would come. No, wait she didn't. She didn't want to face her gray eyed nightmare again. Today was a weird day indeed, and THE Draco Malfoy had apologized to her!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She walked out into the common room they shared. She was more than surprised to see Draco sitting near the fire, reading. Hermione smiled mischeviously.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was very surprised as a small hand covered his eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermia." She walked into her view and seated herself into his lap. "Good guess" she whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck softly. Hermione smirked as Draco's body relaxed under her touch. Or more like her hands which were feeling him up under his shirt. He had a very fine body. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked hoarsely. She smiled and kissed him, her tongue in a silent battle with his. When she finally pulled away to take a breath, she answered him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why, I'm seducing you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco smirked at her answer. There was something different about her. Maybe it was her pale skin and her neck. He did have a thing for beautiful necks. The soft creamy skin that just begged to be kissed. And that was what he did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione gasped as his hot mouth sucked on her neck, not too gently. But then, she did not like it when they were too gentle, it made her feel like a porcelain doll. She felt Draco slowly push her onto the floor so that he was on top. She felt his surprisingly cold hands under her tank top and up to her breasts. She let out a small moan in pleasure. He had to be very good in bed. His mouth trailed kisses from her mouth to her collarbone and sucked on it a bit more gently. It seemed like she would have more than one hickey tomorrow morning.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You know, Hermione?" He whispered into her ear. "If you're gonna seduce me, then you shouldn't be seduced by me." She could almost feel him smirk against her neck. She cursed inwardly as Draco stood up and walked over to his room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"The rate you're going, you won't be able to win the bet. Good-night, milady."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione was speechless and her face flushed with anger. Stupid Ferret. How did he know about the bet? She dragged herself to bed trying not to think about his lips on her neck.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she needed to re-plan on operation Screw Draco and Win the Bet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Definitely.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok a lot happened in that chappie I know I know. . . . . (the pink fluffy plot bunnies are jumping up and down :)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie. . . . 


	3. Abused

The dark side of Draco appears. A ton of things happen in the chapter...itz craziee, but wut can I say? I'm crazy:p  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3. Abused  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was morning too soon. Hermione groaned as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her pale neck was thanks to Draco. "Concilio" she muttered as she charmed her hickeys to disappear. She stepped into the bathroom and was very pleased to see that it was a Draco-free zone. The hot vanilla scented water soothed her aching muscles......  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione made a mental list in her mind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
One. Draco Malfoy is not your average seduce and screw.  
  
.  
  
Two. Draco Malfoy is a very good kisser.  
  
.  
  
Three. Draco Malfoy has seduced her.  
  
.  
  
Four. Draco Malfoy has a very nice body  
  
.  
  
Five. She really needed to seduce him.  
  
.  
  
Six. She needed him to want her in order to do that.  
  
.  
  
Seven. She could just do that by eliminating every single girl in the world.  
  
.  
  
Eight. He was a deatheater.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did she really have to think about that now? She sighed and went back to her previous thoughts on how to get Draco Malfoy as she relaxed into her hot bath.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco slowly rolled himself out of bed. He smirked remembering last night. She didn't know she was playing with the fire. . . . . . . . .the bathroom was thankfully empty as he took his much needed cold shower. He inhaled the scent of vanilla lingering in the bath. He did have a thing for vanilla as well, didn't he? It was as if Hermione Granger had a book titled, 'Things Draco likes.' It was very scary.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sighed as she seated herself in the Gryffindor table. It was still very early in the morning and the hall was completely empty. She straightened her uniform skirt. Nothing could express her extreme loathing for them. The long knee high pleated skirt and big white-blouse with an ugly sweater and a dull black robe over it all. But then, the new Hermione Granger wasn't about to wear THAT to school. No, sir! Her skirt was micro- mini and her top tight fitting. Her top two buttons were undone and her robe clung to her body. She was also wearing black lace-up ankle boots to finish the look. 'Thank god that at least we could wear whatever shoes we wanted to.' She thought. 'And also that there was no rule against charming the uniforms a bit.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Hermione Granger walking towards him her bag almost about to burst from the many books it were holding. But what made him smirk wasn't that. It was her quite revealing uniform. "Hey, Granger, The school lets you wear uniforms like yours?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione smirked back at him. "I don't hear anyone complaining." She turned and kept walking to her first class, N.E.W.T potions. She smirked. She really seemed to do that a LOT lately. It was probably the deadly Malfoy disease Draco has been spreading around. The disease of smirking. DOS.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
========================== ==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weeks after weeks flew by and the Head Girl and Boy rarely had a chance to talk or for Hermione to finish what they started on the night of September 1st. And all too soon, it was Halloween.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sat with Draco in front of the fireplace both writing their 10 foot essay for Snape. He really was an evil greasy git. Hermione finished the last sentence and turned to look at Draco. He was staring into the fire having already finished. It really was amazing how much time Draco spent around the fireplace.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'He must be a pyro(A/N is that how you spell it?).' She thought. "You know, we really need to think about the Halloween Ball."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Screw it." Was the reply from him. Hermione frowned.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"We have to hand in our ideas tomorrow."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uh-huh, and I say we screw it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione smirked at him. "I'd rather screw you, anytime."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bet you say that to all the boys."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No, just you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wow, I feel special." "What can I say, Draco. Your charms just turn me on."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yay, why don't we all just get naked and have wild monkey sex?" He drawled in his sarcastic voice. "I can only hope." She replied back. He gave her his traditional smirk. "So, what has our Ms. Smart-Granger came up with for ideas?"  
  
.  
  
"Well, I was kind of thinking that we should decorate one side like Heaven and the other like Hell. And have us and the prefects dress up as opposite to their partner. That is unless you have different ideas......"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sounds ok to me. Since the brilliant Draco Malfoy that I am has no other ideas. And I suppose we're gonna go as angel and devil?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wha-what makes you think that WE'LL be going together?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's obvious. So, I'll be Lucifer himself and dress up in black and you can be the angel."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"ME? Angel? Haha, very funny. I was thinking about wearing a kinky skintight leather outfit with a whip. . . . . like those SM girls."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. That had to be one sentence he could have sworn Hermione Granger would never say. But then, that girl wasn't Hermione Granger, or was she? "I don't go with angelic."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why? Guilty conscience as a Death Eater?" Hermione regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. She was so stupid sometimes. So very stupid, that is.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His gray eyes darkened as he felt the anger stir him from within. How dare she, a filthy mudblood she was. He slapped her across the face before he even realized what he was doing. A red handprint appeared on her pale cheek. He saw her stand up and apologize but his ears were full of a weird buzzing sound and he felt as if he couldn't control his body, his actions. He saw the fear in her chocolate brown eyes and he pushed her against the wall. Fear only made him angier.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione was really regretting it now. His grip on her wrist didn't loosen a bit and she could feel the bruises coming. "You think you know everything, mudblood, but you don't know a shit about what you said back there. You should keep your filthy mouth shut, before you get. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hurt, or worse." He let the last word linger in the air.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you gonna do, kill me? Just like you killed my mother?" She really was asking for it wasn't she? Oh well, it was after all spilled water. But she didn't need to add oil to the fire. "I already told you I didn't kill your mother. And besides, I can think of a lot of things much worse than death. . . . . . ."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione glared at him. How dared he threaten her. He had gone too far this time didn't he? "You-You're all the same! Oppressing the weak just because you have power. Killing for joy. Killing people knowing that it was because you had the power. I bet you follow that saying too huh? What was it---oh, I remember now, there is no good and evil. Only power and those without. Huh? Is that it? Do you sleep well at night knowing so many innocent lives had been destroyed? Knowing there are orphaned children caused by your entertainment? Knowing YOUR parents won't suffer the same fate. Because why? Because you have the power. Because you have the mark. Because you worship that snake you call your master. Because you are a fucking Death Ea- " She broke off as his fist connected solidly with her jaw. She fell to the ground tears running down her face but glaring into his dark stormy gray eyes. He was furious and she knew that. But it felt better now that she had said everything she had ever said to Malfoy. The consequences weren't going to be pretty.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How dare you? You think you're so smart huh? 'Oh yes, here's another Malfoy. He must be another Death Eater just like his father. Blame him for everything' Is that it? Huh? You have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about? So just SHUT UP!!! Do you really want to know the truth, bitch? No, wait, I can't tell you that, you'll just run off to good old Dumbledor and tattletale huh? Mind your own business, mudblood, before you get hurt, or worse." He turned and walked into his room slamming the door close behind him. It was amazing how quick the mood changed due to Granger's foolish question. He sighed and laid down onto the bed. Half of him wanted to go check whether she was all right. He knew his punchs were never light. But the other half saying she deserved it won in the end.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He rolled up his left sleeved and looked at his mark.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She would never understand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Never.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------- --------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione let out a small sob as she lay on a heap on the floor. She knew she deserved the punch. It was because of her stupid mouth. But the reason for her tears was because she remembered. The last time she'd been hit by someone. . . . . . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thwack. His fist connected solidly and she was sure her jaw would be severely bruised. She looked up to meet his blackish gray eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do or not do, mudblood. You know as well as I that as much as you try to change the past, what will pass will come to pass no matter what."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I-I thought you loved me." She what she said was a mistake. She knew he didn't love anyone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You thought wrong then. You should be glad that I'm so lenient with you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lenient? LENIENT? Lenient my ass, you are the most vile, evil-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
White hot searing pain spread around her body. She screamed but she knew her scream would not be heard outside the chamber. That was why he always took her there to. . . . . . . 'Talk'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Watch your tongue, little mouse."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She healed her bruises with a charm she knew all too well. Hermione desperately wished sleep would come soon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Draco, please, I'm sorry." She said for the umpteenth time that day. She knew she'd be rewarded with another cold look. And she was right. She knew why Draco refused to acknowledge her existence all day today. She knew why Draco was mad. She knew why Draco punched her. And she knew why Draco hated her. And she also knew that she just had to wait until the ice inside him melted.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was reading in the common room when Draco came in, obviously in a very foul mood. "Draco I-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up, Granger."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I swear I won't talk like that. I'm so sorry."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I told you, shut up Granger and kiss me." Hermione could not believe her ears. And she was very surprised when she found his lips on hers. Was he on drugs?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Five seconds later she decided she really didn't care if he was.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Am I forgiven then?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Not really." Was his muffled answer. The infamous Draco Malfoy didn't know what made him kiss her. It had to be her red pouty lips wasn't it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He pulled apart and ran his finger along her jaw. He was surprised to not see her flinch. "I'm sorry I hit you earlier." He whispered.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "That all right. After all, I deserved it didn't I? He said I always did. . . . . . " Hermione quickly covered her mouth shocked by what had just slipped out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco looked curiously at her. "He? Who's he? Is someone abusing you, Hermione? Is that why you knew the spell to heal bruises?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How about you mind your own business and I mind mine?" she snapped back at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione, I can help you here. We should go to Dumbledore, as much as I don't like to, but this is very serious."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You can't help me. No one can." Was that a hint of sadness he detected in her voice?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Good-night, Draco." He was speechless as he saw her walk into her room and shut the door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There was something very wrong with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was going to find out what.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I know I know. They fight and make up and sorta fight again in just one chapter. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else. . . Dum dum dum DUM!!!!! 


	4. Bring Me to Life

Chapter 4. Bring me to life  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Draco woke up early hoping to talk to her but he was too late. Her bed was already made and her bag and her parchment after parchments of homework in their common room were all cleaned up. He growled in frustration. Draco Malfoy did not like being in the dark. No, sir, not at all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She sighed finishing up her DADA reading for today in her special table in the library. Life was too confusing. Sometimes she really did wish the whole world would just blow up. Draco Malfoy was confusing her. He couldn't know. He couldn't help. Draco shouldn't interfere with her past. Besides, when did he start caring about her anyways? But a part of her was glad someone actually cared about her. No one did. No one actually bothered to do what Draco did. Look into her eyes, her soul. And realize what it was she had desperately tried to hide. Hermione stuffed her book in her bag and walked out of the library.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Back to Hermione Granger, the perfect know-it all bookworm.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She saw the gray eyes watching her, seeing her. Hermione brushed it off and tried to concentrate on her food. She laughed along at something Ron had said trying to look happy and carefree as the Hermione Granger people knew her as. She half listened to Parvarti talk to her about her new conquest, Blaise Zabini. Drinking, dancing, and seducing had used to take her mind off the events of last year. The reason she started the 'bet' But Malfoy made her remember too clearly and too often.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Somethings were meant to be forgotten.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and so did the next day. She tried to act normal all the while avoiding Draco. She answered questions in class, talked with the golden trio, and flirted with some boys. . . . . . . . . . . But Hermione Granger had bigger fish to fry. It was going to be so very hard to fry Draco Malfoy with ignoring him at the same time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh, why did he have to stare at her like that? It didn't matter did it? No one noticed anything wrong so far. And if no one did, then it wasn't likely that Draco Malfoy would find out. But Draco Malfoy was getting involved and getting to her too close. To a heart she sealed up long ago.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He watched her through out the day and the next. Never approaching her, just observing from afar. He watched her laugh along with the golden trio. Whisper and giggle with Parvati. Give flirty smiles and looks and answer every single question in class without even breaking a sweat. But there was something definitely wrong with her laugh, her smiles, and her giggles. The way she fluttered her eyelashes and the way she giggled and blushed. Something Draco couldn't place.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was around 9 Hermione finally decided to talk to Draco, or more like try to screw him. At least that kept her mind off 'Him.' She threw on her pjs and ruffled her hair a bit to give the 'I'm going to bed, wanna join me?' look.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was again doing an essay for Binns by the fireplace. Something about the fire drew him in closer. Fire. It was such a beautiful thing. And such deadly thing too. That was why he loved it so much. He looked up from his essay when she walked out from her room, in her baby blue pj bottom and a black tank top. Her hair was down from her low pony tail. He put away his parchment as she seated herself in to his lap.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Watching you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Aww, Draco you've been doing that all day, you need to relax." Hermione purred and slowly kneaded his tense muscles while Draco grimaced at his new nickname. "Relax." She leaned forward and slowly sucked on his bottom lip. Her hands now massaging. . . . .elsewhere.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco gave an involuntary moan and her hand slowly made their ways down his torso and down. He inhaled his breath sharply. "That's off-limits."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She grinned at him and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss her tongue slowly forcing its way into his mouth their tongues in a silent duel. He tasted fresh and minty, bittersweet. Yes, bittersweet was the word.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gray met brown and everything stopped. He could swear he could hear her heartbeat thumping uncontrollably. Then it clicked. Her eyes were empty. It was vacant, hollow, bare, unfilled, cold, void of emotion. It was the missing piece. Her laughs were hollow, sad. Her smiles never reached her eyes. Never had he seen such hollow eyes. He lifted up his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. "Why are you so empty, Hermione?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How can you see into my eyes Like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I become so numb Without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there And lead it back home  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?"  
  
.  
  
"You know what I mean. Your eyes betray you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What happened to you, Hermione? The Hermione I know was always happy so full of emotions."  
  
.  
  
"You never knew the Hermione that I was before. She died long ago."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. "There's something more to this than the death of your mother, isn't there?"  
  
.  
  
She buried herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Why did he have this effect on her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bring me to life I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Why? Why Draco? Why are you being so nice to me? Why must you make me remember? Why won't you let me forget the pain? Why? Please, don't......" She felt the tears coming on again. "Why won't you let me forget the past?" her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I can help you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You can't change the past. Somethings are just meant to be forgotten."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Left in the dark but you were right in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand of years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It seemed like everything was in slow motion as he leaned and kissed her softly. It wasn't a lust filled kiss. The kiss was against everything Draco was taught. It was of care and love. "One day you'll know when all this is over. And maybe you'll understand me." She whispered, barely audible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"One day, Hermione. One day I will."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Hermione knew her eyes were swollen, red, and puffy as she woke up the next morning. But inside she couldn't have been happier. She actually felt happy, an emotion she hadn't felt truly for a year. But she was happy. That someone bothered enough to know her. To realized her emptiness. How could he read her eyes like an open book? And the kiss last night. It was different. It felt like her first kiss and made her dizzy and go light headed. She felt loved for a spilt second. But he couldn't possibly, could he? She was a mudblood. And even if he did, she knew her heart was already smashed to pieces, broken, permanently.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She made her way down into the Great Hall and sat down next to Parvati. "Morning!" said Hermione cheerfully. "Hey, Mia. What got you so happy? Finally got Draco?"  
  
.  
  
"Oh, no. Just happy today. By the way how are you guys going with the bet?"  
  
.  
  
. "Oh, Mia, didn't we tell you? We sorta changed the bet. It's like this. If you screw him, you win and if you don't by the end of the year, we win. We kind of gave up on him and you have managed to go to second base with him faster than any of us."  
  
.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly. "Uh-huh, and where is this conversation headed toward?"  
  
.  
  
Pansy poked her head in from nowhere. "That you and Drakey-poo are purr- fect for each other!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked horrified as she choked on her pumpkin juice. "WHAT!"  
  
.  
  
All eyes in the great hall turned to see her. Hermione blushed red and hid her face behind Parvati. "Come on, Mia, besides, he seemed interested in you!" "Shut up, Pansy."  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Mia, the dance is tomorrow. So what's your costume?" Hermione was stopped dead at the sentence. Her and Draco had not decided on the costume yet. And there was no idea she would be able to find the costume so quickly. That was it, she was very much fucked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The day went by as usual with a double N.E.W.T potion class, N.E.W.T DADA class, and after lunch, another double N.E.W.T transfiguration class. After that, she rushed to the library and finished her homework as quick as possible, skipping through dinner. Around 9, she finally finished and went down to the kitchen to grab a quick dinner. She was very surprised to see Draco there as well, working on his homework.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Someone's been skipping dinner."  
  
.  
  
"Talk for yourself, Draco."  
  
.  
  
"Hmm. Hang on I'm almost finished. 'Thus the Veritaserum can turn into a deadly illegal potion if the amount of the Lunarplant is not measured properly.' Who gives a shit about how the Lunarplant affects Veritaserum anyways?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Snape does. He gives a shit and a half about it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'll say. Let's go up to our rooms. I've got a surprise for you."  
  
.  
  
"Is it another dead rat for Lysander?" she asked remembering the time when he had given her a chopped up dead rat in a bow-tied box. He laughed and shook his head. "No, but it may be worse by your standards."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When they finally reached the common room, he pulled out a white box. "Open it." He said eagerly. Something about his over-enthusiasm unnerved her. She gasped as a white dress fell out. "Oh, wow Draco. This is gorgeous. Wait, this isn't a wedding dress is it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No, silly. It's your Halloween costume! If you put it on, feathered wings and a halo appears too. You know, the point of an angel."  
  
.  
  
"Hmph, so I am the angel after all."  
  
.  
  
Draco suddenly pulled her into a deep French kiss, Hermione too shocked to respond. He smirked at her. "Come on, the ball won't be so bad. After all, you are going with a devilish handsome hot sexy most wanted boy in Hogwarts."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She playfully smacked him on the arm. "You are too full of yourself."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
.  
  
She smiled at him. "Draco Malfoy, I really hate you sometimes." She joked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He pulled her into a kiss. But it was that kiss again. The kiss from two nights ago. The kiss that made her remember. . . . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Flashback .  
  
He lifted her chin softly and looked into her hazel eyes. His blackish-gray eyes were so deep and she could get lost in them forever. . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Tell me you love me." His voice was soft and gentle, contrary from the commanding harsh voice she was used to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I love you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He kissed her softly, their lips briefly touching and he said what she could have sworn she would never hear him say. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He then swiftly turned and left her alone in the dungeons, alone with her confused emotions. Was it too much for her to hope that there was a bit of a heart still left in him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She snapped back to the present and pulled away from the kiss. "Do you really?" he asked softly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She mumbled a good-night to him and ran into her room, her sanctuary. Where the tears came back with the memories and she drowned herself in the nightmares that night. Draco Malfoy was the last thing she needed to deal with. What was he playing at? She wished for the first time since September 1st that she had never made the bet. Then, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have gotten involved. Just maybe.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You all need to review now!!!! :) 


	5. What are we?

Enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5. What are we?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione Granger finished her last touch on her face and admired herself in the mirror. Her hair was in light wave cascading down past her shoulders. Two feathered wings seemed to sprout from her dress but it was only an allusion so they could not be touched. It was the same for her golden halo. The dress was strapless and was above her knee and it was very tight fitting. She put on her silver cross and earrings to finish the look and also put on silver anklet with crosses dangling from it. As for the shoes. . . . .She was going bare foot. There was another irritable knock on her door. "Are you done yet!" "Hang on, Draco." She grabbed her perfume, 'Pink' and sprayed it on. Then she walked out on a speechless Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. Here in front him was a very angel. "My, my, I never thought I would see Draco Malfoy in leather pants(A/N ah yes, dirty thoughts. . .)." she said smirking. But she had to admit, he was hot. With his long coat, black t-shirt and did she mention the leather pants? Of course he was dressed up in all black and his blonde hair was jell spiked. He was HOT!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up. And let's go. I really wouldn't want to be too fashionably late." He retorted a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione took his arm and walked out from their common room. "You're looking pretty hot though, Drakey-wakey."  
  
.  
  
Sure enough, he glared at his new nickname. "You too, Hermia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not 'hot'. I'm pretty, chaste, innocent, gorgeous, lovely, adorable, cute , sweet , attractive , beautiful , nice-looking , appealing , divine , charming, elegant-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're pretty and all the other synonyms."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smiled. "Aha, so you have finally admitted defeat, Drakey-Wakey." "Anything to shut you up, darling."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was surprised as they entered the Great Hall. The hall was beautiful. One side was decorated with flowers, all pastel colored, clouds that floated around and golden stuff. The other side had realistic looking fire and spikes and all those horrible stuff. She felt everyone's eyes on her and Draco. Luckily Dumbledore saved them. "Ah, now that our Head boy and girl are 'finally' here, let us begin the ball."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco lead her into the middle as a slow song came up. It was. . . . . . quite interesting. The fact that she was actually dancing with the hottest and the most evil guy in Hogwarts. Her long-life fantasy. Going to prom with the baddest boy in school. She could feel her heart beating up her throat as she noticed his arms on her waist, beckoning her closer. They were very close. So, very. Enough that she could see the sweat on his forehead forming and close enough to smell his cologne. She recognized it as Versace Blue Jeans. She did have a little thing with perfumes after all. Their lips were almost touching, she could hear his breathing. Then everything stopped.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His cool lips were on hers, so silky and soft. He lightly bit her bottom lips and she let out a small gasp allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, tasting her. Then as quickly as it happened they both pulled away. Still dancing, but both breathing raggedly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She realized no one had notice them for a quite a lot of couples were dancing, both lost in each other. Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They walked to an empty tabled when the song was over. She thanked Draco as he got her a glass of punch. She sighed. "You know, I think we should keep away from each other during the rest of the ball." "Why?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She sighed again. "Just so people don't misunderstand." "Misunderstand what?" "That there's something between us."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He glared at her. "Are you saying that there's nothing between us?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione was very surprised at his question. "Is there?" He stood up. "Where are you going, Draco?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Staying away." He replied coldly before disappearing into the crowd. God, she could say the worst things sometime. Of course there was something between them. Something like friendship.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Trouble in heaven?" said a deep husky voice. She looked up into the clear blue eyes of Blaise Zabini currently sitting next to her. "Hey." She replied weakly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I know what a stupid git he is sometimes but, no offense Granger but you can be so clueless sometimes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you're the first girl in Hogwarts I've heard Draco talk about in a nice way."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was needless to say confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He looked around and lowered his voice. "Listen, Hermione. I know Draco had a rough past. But you are the first girl he'd warmed up to, and definitely the first girl he talked hours to me about. "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He laughed seeing the look on her face. "Besides, he is a womanizer. And from what I hear, very skilled in bed." She blushed. "So, Granger do me a favor and don't be so goddamn stupid to him."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What's this to you? Why do you care, Blaise?" he seemed to be pondering his thoughts then he opened his mouth again, in his low whisper.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"He's not what he looks like. The dark mark on his arm was forced onto him. I'm his only friend and I want him to be happy." She was shocked by what he had just said. How did he know? Was he one of them? As if reading her thoughts he spoke again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm a Zabini. We don't take the dark side or light. We're just so to say, innocent bystanders. So that's what I did, avoided everyone in Hogwarts. Then, I got to know Draco. He's a really nice kid in the inside. Just needs someone to warm him up a bit, you know."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I can't." she replied, sadness engulfing her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go dance?" He asked suddenly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He literally picked her up and dragged her to the dance floor where he pulled her close to him. His breath tickling her ears. He had a very nice body, Hermione realized. But he was still no Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I know what happened to you last year." Hermione was sure she could have fainted then and there. She tensed up. Did he mean what she thought he meant?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I know what happened to you Hermione. I know why you can't love Draco or anyone. I know what 'he' did to you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How-" she asked weakly. Strength was leaving her by the second.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You knew a Zabini then too, remember? You saved one of my family's life and by doing so saved mine. I know. You're a legend. Rhea"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She felt extremely weak. Very. How, no one was suppose to know. No one knew Rhea was Hermione Granger. All except for......... "Lariet." She said, her eyes lightning with realization.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He gave a small nod. "Yes. Lariet Zabini." He led her back to the table as the song ended. "Here's my last advice. What's past is past. Forget it, Hermione." She watched as he walked away as Pansy, his date, attached herself onto him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Stupid Slytherins.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The rest of the evening proceeded without any accidents such as Blaise. She danced with Harry, Ron(Although only once. He was a horrible dancer.), Then, Justin, Dean, Seamus, and Neville(Just because she felt sorry.) and a bunch of Ravenclaws whose name she did not know. She then sat down next to Parvati who was looking extremely bored.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, 'vati. Whose your date?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Harry Potter" she replied glumly. "And he's been off dancing with Ginny for the oh, past hour." .  
  
.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry." "Where's your date, the hot Slytherin bad boy?" she asked her face lighting. Hermione frowned. She haven't seen him since their, argument. "We had a little. . . . . . . .misagreement." she replied.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I wouldn't say, 'little'" Pansy poked in, Blaise's arms around her. "We just saw our dear Draco brooding near the lake. And I have a suspicion that Miss Granger had something to do with this." She said, giving Hermione a look that clearly said, 'Go talk to him or else.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up. "All right, I'll go talk to him." The two girls smiled obviously pleased. "Oh, and Mia, there's an after party par- tay at the Slytherin common room. Parvati and you are both invited, that is if Draco comes with you." Hermione gave them a glare and dragged her feet toward the lake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The air outside was cool and the sky was a cloud-free zone. The full moon glistened on the surface of the lake and the stars glittered seeming like many diamonds scattered across the dark sky. And a blond haired someone was sitting near the lake, unmoving. She silently walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" he said startling her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I came to find you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't remember asking to be found."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Draco. I do seem to say the most stupid things sometimes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you think that there's nothing between us?" His voice was softer more fragile.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione inwardly gulped. She prayed that she wouldn't say another stupid thing. "Of course there is," she replied "We're friends remember? Or I think. Oh, what am I saying, I'm willing to be your friend if you'll let me."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was silent for what seemed like an hour before he spoke again. "We're friends." He said decidedly. Then he kissed her, claiming her lips again. And Hermione felt again as if they were in a world for just two or them. "Let's go back. There's a party in the Slytherin common." He said when they de-attached their lips. "Besides, I thought we were more than friends, Hermia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What. . . . . .what do you mean?" she asked half confused and half afraid of his answer. Did he mean what she thought he meant?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He smirked at her. "You know, the kind of relationship where you try to get me in bed and I try my best to resist you." Hermione sighed in relief. "Yeah, we are like that aren't we?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He put his arms around her as they walked back. Why was there an empty feeling in his heart? Why? Did he actually expect them to be more than friends?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did the Draco Malfoy actually want to be more than friends?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Life was very confusing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I know, I know! It got a bit fluffy. Ah, gags Things I do . . . . . . . . . . . . . After party-party coming up next chappie!  
  
PLEEZ review!!!! Pour moi .  
  
.  
  
. 


	6. Problem child

Chapter 6. Problem child.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione felt a bit woozy. There were beer bottles everywhere in the Slytherin common room and her, Parvati, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were in the middle of Spin the bottle. They had already played numerous other games such as strip poker and truth or dare where she had to walk up and down the dungeon yelling 'I am a stupid airheaded brunette.' Until she ran into Snape. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was her turn again. She took a sip from her beer and spun the bottle. To her surprise it landed on Blaise. She smirked and leaned over and kissed him. She could taste the lingering alchol in his mouth. His tongue slowly probing, searching. Seducing, teasing, that just made Hermione just screw him there. Blaise was good, but he was no Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Speaking of Draco, he was currently glaring at the lip locked Blaise and Hermione. He cleared his throat after a while. "Think that's enough." He said, still glaring dagger.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Aww, Drakey's jealous?" She walked over to him and seated herself in his lap and proceeded to coat his neck with her kisses.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I think you're drunk."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Now that you talk about it, I think I do feel a bit light headed. . . . .think I'm gonna go to bed early. . .night-night."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She slowly stood up then collapsed back down again as the world spun before her very eyes. "Think I'll take her back to her room. Goodnight, guys." Hermione felt a strong pair of hand pick her up and helped her up the stairs and into Draco's room where she immediately collapsed onto his bed. "I like your room."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He sighed and sat down next to her. "You shouldn't get drunk. That's not cool."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you think I'm cool, Draco?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She now sat up properly looking more somber and looked into his eyes. "Cool can also mean cold. It sounds like I'm cold. I don't like you." She stood up and walked out of his room. He sighed and plopped onto his bed. She could take stuff the wrong way sometimes. Alcohol always caused problems.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione woke up with the bright sun in her eyes. She swore softly as the splitting headache hit her. Why did she drink last night? She couldn't remember what the hell happened last night at all. The farthest she could search her mind was when they played exploding snap poker. 'Thank god it's Sunday' she thought. She took a hot shower and put on some normal clothes as in jeans and a tank. Clothes were so overrated. She stood in front of her mirror surveying her puffy eyes. "You look tired." "Duh." She replied to the mirror.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione picked up Lysander and slowly brushed the kitten's snowy white hair and set him free. She could only hope Mrs. Norris didn't kill her kitten. Then she froze.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A white envelope stood on her drawer sat there so innocently. The reason her shock was how the envelope was addressed. 'Rhea' Only one person could dare to write a letter addressed like that. And that person wrote in that exactly same sharp cursive writing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she picked up the envelope and opened it. It contained a letter and. . . . . . a ring. THE ring. Hermione opened the letter her heart pounding in her chest. Oh why did 'he' choose to contact her? Why now? Why when she was so ready to forget him? She slowly started to read the letter which contained one sentence.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You can run but you can't hide forever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She slumped to the floor feeling her energy drain out of her. The message was simple but it broke her from the inside. It was 'him' no mistake. Hermione reached for the ring and looked at it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Then, as if in a trance she put it on her right ring finger. It was as if she was under imperious except for the fact that the curse didn't affect her at all. She could feel her mind screaming to not touch the ring but her hands were out of control. She picked up the ring and put it on, suddenly having no desire to remove it. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and observed the burden on her finger. It was silver with intricately carved twin snaked biting each other's tail. One had diamond eye and the other had a ruby eye. He was right. It was everything she hated yet loved.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The memories once again came flooding back to her in a downpour.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She walked into his room where he was thankfully alone. He turned to her, his dark gray eyes boring into hers. "What are you doing?" he asked in his usual low threatening voice.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Doing the right thing. I don't belong here." She gave a small gasp as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "You chose now out of all time to pick a conscience? And I thought you were smart." He hissed into her ear. She was now afraid. She always was when things got into this situation. But she wasn't going to be submissive. Not today.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I am. I'm going to leave." She pulled out a vial containing a red potion and handed it to him. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's for you. A last gift from me for all the time we shared." She pushed him off and glared at him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"There you have it. You have your potion and well, you won't need anyone anymore. I see no reason I should stay. Like you said, emotions are for the weak. You don't love me and I don't love you. Here."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She pulled out her ring and handed it to him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I thought just maybe I could change you. I thought that you might have loved me. I really thought that we could have a happily live after. But I guess I thought wrong. I had a dream. I had a dream that I could finally live with the only person I loved forever. But dreams are for the foolish. I hate you so much for turning me into what I am. All this time I stood by you hoping that you'd love me. Hoping that there was something inside you. There was when we first met. Then it changed didn't it? You changed. I changed too so I could be with you. Because I still loved you then. I loved you no matter what you did. So I became 'Rhea.' I became what you wanted me to be. I became what I hated the most out of love. I gave up everything, I gave you everything, my heart, body and soul. But still I wasn't good enough for you was I? I gave up my friends. I would have given up my family. I hate you, I loathe you, I resent everything you are. I tried to tell myself that. I tried to believe I hated you. I thought I convinced myself but I always failed when I saw you. You're everything I hate and yet I love you so. I guess I am the weak one huh? I guess I'm too emotional. " She turned and left the room, determined to not show her tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She spun meeting his cold eyes. "Is that you're final decision?" "Yes." His hand softly stroked her cheek. "A good-bye kiss then." He whispered before capturing her lips. His kiss was gentle and he seemed to savor every second. He pulled away, his hand still caressing her cheek and wiped off her tears.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione turned and fled, she did not look back. She did not stop until she apparated to London. And even then, she ran until exhaustion took her body and grief claimed her soul.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sat in her room. Hoping that she'd wake up. Hoping that when she'd left him she'd left him for good. How stupid was she? How could she have possibly hoped to hide? Then, there was Draco. The blond Slytherin who somehow seemed to melt her from inside. Who first succeeded to open up her heart.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She finally made a decision. She would avoid Draco. She wouldn't let him get anymore involved. Because she didn't think she could stand seeing him get hurt. When she left her room her heart was set. It was all for his own good.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Problems after problems. When it rained it poured. All through the day Hermione had avoided making eye contact with him. Was it because of the 'cool' thing? Or was it something else? He had desperately wanted to talk to her but all he was rewarded with was her cold look and a door in his face. Why would she shut herself from him? And why did he care if Hermione Granger did shut herself from him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It couldn't possibly be could it? 'It was their friendship' he tried to tell himself. But he knew that it wasn't true.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next week proved to Hermione that ignoring Draco was going to be harder than she anticipated. Especially since stupid greasy Snape had paired her, Draco, and Blaise as partners researching on the illegal potion of eternal youth. Of unaging eternal life and the counter potion. But Hermione knew all about that didn't she?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She sighed as she looked at her notes so far. . . . . . . she really wasn't in the mood for this. Snape knew it. And that's why she could have sworn he set her to work on this.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aeternus Potion  
  
This potion was created in the 1950's by an unknown wizard. It was said that he made this potion for himself and his lover so that they could live forever. Aeternus has the effect of the 'Elixir of Life' which is created by the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
The potion if drank stops the drinker from aging, so the drinker will not die of old age. The only known ingredients in this potion is the blood of a black phoenix mixed with the blood of a unicorn.  
  
The blood of a unicorn can save the drinker even from the brink of death but a cursed life. This blood mixed with the black phoenix creates a solution full of black magic that the black phoenix provides. The black phoenix is a rare creature only serving the most powerful dark wizard. A well known one was Salazar Slytherin's. The two most scarce ingredient is the base of this powerful potion.  
  
Today, this potion is almost impossible to create due to the fact that the black phoenix have been extinct for almost 20 years.  
  
There is a counter potion to the Aeternus. There has only been recording but there is no other information about this counter potion. Only that it will make the drinker age again from the age the drinker drank the Aeternus. To be simple, if one drank the potion at the age of 20, then several hundred years later chose to drink the counter potion, he/she will start to age normally from the age of 20, when one drank the potion.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione put down her quill as nothing else came to her mind. Or more like nothing else known to the world came to her mind. Of course she knew about this potion. And she. . . . . She knew more about this potion and the counter potion then anyone else. . . . . . She thrust her notes in Blaise's face, completely ignoring Draco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I think I'm done." She said sneering at him. He merely raised his eyebrow. Then he grasped her wrist.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's a very nice ring you have there." He hissed, glaring at her. Damn him. He knew.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco looked up from his work and looked at the scene before him. Hermione was glaring at Blaise while he. . . . . . . .Something about that ring on her finger bothered him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Fuck off." She growled. "Is that why you've been ignoring Draco all through out the day? Because of him?" Draco studied her carefully. Was that why? And did. . . . What did Zabini know? Who was 'him'?  
  
.  
  
. "What are you guys going on about?" Draco demanded, not happy to be the one left in the dark. Blaise gave them a smirk. "Are you telling me he doesn't know, Hermione? I thought you would have told him by now. Well, Draco, your little friend here was-" Hermione stood up. Then slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek, leaving a red handprint on a speechless Blaise's face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's not my choice, Blaise. I'm bound." She turned and ran. Away from Draco following her. Away from the world. Stupid bet led to stupid Draco led to this stupid problem.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She was a problem child wreaking havoc wherever she went.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And the usual I need feedback and that means reviews!!!! Heh heh 


	7. Internal Wounds

Chapter 7. Internal wounds.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She gave a small yelp as Draco pinned her to the wall. His gray eyes grayer than ever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione. . . ." "Let me go." She whispered, pleadingly. Since when had he started to care?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He observed the silver ring in her right hand. It was eerie flickering in the torchlight making the serpent on it seem real. Whoever gave it to her had to be a Slytherin. She jerked her hand free when she noticed that Draco had been looking at the ring.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Gift from a boyfriend, Granger?" He regretted at once as her emotions changed quickly from pissed off to anger then . . . . . . . . . sadness? Regret? "I'm sorry." Hermione didn't answer him. Her eyes were downcast on the floor and he glimpsed shadow of a tear fall from the cheeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hermione . . . . . . I . . ." "You don't know, Draco. You can't know. You're just a selfish, conceited, arrogant, snobbish, egoistical asshole." Her words cut him deep like a sword. He let her run away from him. He was bleeding. He was bleeding from the inside. And he couldn't explain why.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He didn't want to explain why.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione froze. She could feel everyone's eyes on them. "Watch where you're going, mudblood." He hissed, his voice menacing. All she did was brush by him when he grabbed her. Was this how it was going to be? How it used to be? Their friendship gone? Well, it wasn't her who cut the ribbon. She glared into his stormy eyes. "Fuck off, Malfoy." She walked over to the Gryffindor table as he glared at her and walked out of the hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'This is what you wanted Hermione, isn't it?'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weeks after weeks passed by. And all too soon December approached. Hermione avoided Draco and he her. She just hung out with the Dove girls. Harry and Ron were all too busy with their girlfriends to even spare her a glance.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Boys were so typical. That was all she was to them wasn't it? A person to help them with their homework. A person to do their dirty work. A person to throw away when unneeded. It was all because of 'him' Everything was because of him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. When she blamed it on him she didn't feel guilty.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione turned back to her conjuring charm and proceeded to conjure up a chair. She was rewarded 30 points to her house by the charms teacher. Everything was about grades wasn't it?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He was frustrated. And it damn well wasn't a sexual one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The past weeks had been so empty for him. A part of him longed and yearned for her. And he had to stop denying it before it was too late.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione Granger could feel the anger boiling up inside of her as she glared at Ron. "That's all I am for you right? A know it all. Someone to do your homework because you can't do it because YOU ARE GOING TO HOGSMEAD WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" She yelled her voice deafening herself. "Geez, Hermione you just could have said no. And I thought you might like to since you like to work so much-"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Of course I love to work. I'm sure everyone loves to work. I'm sure you know me very well enough to say that." She said, sarcasm dripping form each word. "But I do know you-" Ron had said the worst thing in history and even Harry, trying to calm them both down, knew that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You don't know jackshit about me." Her voice pierced the room and left a cold breeze as she turned as walked away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione sat near the lake looking at the giant squid toying with her ring. She could feel him there, waiting, calling, but she tried to block it out, block him out. But Hermione knew it wouldn't work. He would come for her eventually and there was no escape this time. She heard the soft crushing of fresh fallen snow as an all too familiar footstep approached.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. "What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" "I think I'm entitled to the privilege of walking." She glared at him. He would never understand. What did he know anyway?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione violently turned. Was she hearing correctly? "I'm sorry, Hermia. I shouldn't have butted into your business in the first place." Draco sat down next to her and held her hands, "Am I forgiven?" She looked at him directly in the eye. His eyes did not betray what he had just said. Hermione did the only thing she could do. She kissed him as previous memories flooded her thoughts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione braced herself as she knew the Cruciatus curse would fly at her soon. Oh why did she had to go open her mouth in front of him?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. "I'm sorry." She looked at him incredulously. An apology was the last thing she expected to hear from him. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. But this whole ordeal is getting to me and I'm just so stressed out. I'm sorry Hermione, will you forgive me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She gathered up her voice finally and answered him. "Of course, I would always forgive you no matter what you do."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you mean that?" "Yes." He pulled her into a soft kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve such forgiveness from you. I should be sent to Azkaban."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked up at him worried. He was not being himself today. "No. Because I would miss you terribly if you went away." He smiled at her. A smile in place of a smirk or a sneer. "I know. I don't care what it'll take but I'll do whatever it takes for us to stay together." She leaned into his embrace feeling safety in his arms just like she used to. They were so innocent in the beginning. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When she had not yet seen the sky painted crimson and the air full of pain and death.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She leaned against Draco and found comfort in him. And then the rain fell upon her soul as she cried as if to drown herself in her tears. Draco didn't ask, he didn't talk, he held her fragile form in the rain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Far off he smirked to himself. She had not forgotten him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok peeps, you are going to push the review button right now and write nice things about this story. :-) 


End file.
